An Acquired Taste
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Axel doesn't understand why Roxas likes sea salt icecream. Akuroku, oneshot, Lime


**_Acquired: To gain something through experience; to develop a preference for something_**

**_An Acquired Taste_**

Sea salt icecream.

A frozen treat that Axel couldn't stand. Not that he liked many frozen treats, what with the cold and all, and besides he was a flame wielder and ice did nothing for him. No, sea salt icecream had to be by far the worst. The blue rectangle gave you a shock of the senses when you first licked it, a strong dose of salt coating the back of your throat, making the red-head gag at the disgusting flavor of it all.

Roxas had told him many times that if he would just take another lick, give it a second or more, that the fiery Nobody would begin to taste the sweetness that came along and complimented the nasty sour-saltiness. Axel had been stubborn and refused to even take a second taste. He didn't exactly feel up to vomiting, thank you very much!

The adorable Number XIII only shook his head in exasperation, sticking his own sea salt icecream bar back into his mouth. As cute as it was watching Roxas eat the thing, Axel was still disturbed by the fact that his youngest friend was able to even handle the flavor.

"How can you eat that thing?," he asked, face pulling in remembrance of the revolting taste.

The blonde blinked up at him, rolling his eyes once, before pulling the bar out of his mouth with a smack. "It's an acquired taste," he answered. The red-head stared in confusion, not knowing what the word 'acquired' meant. When he asked for Roxas to explain, the teen huffed in annoyance, walking away from the older Nobody.

"Go look it up," the blonde called over his shoulder.

Well, Axel had but it really didn't do much for him since it really didn't explain why Roxas could handle the taste. But Number VIII eventually pushed the topic aside, in favor of chasing after Roxas.

It was during their many ruts that the red-head began to notice something.

* * *

The two Nobodies were locked in Roxas' room, the blonde pinned to the wall as his lips were claimed by the red-head. Roxas purred far back in his throat as Axel's tongue slipped inside his mouth, the warm muscle dancing about his teeth and gums, leaving them tingling in a plesant way. Number VIII pulled them apart, a string of saliva dribbling down the side of the blonde's mouth, taking a deep breath before heading back in for another searing kiss.

Roxas pulled one hand free and used it to wrap around the chakram-wielder's neck. Immediately, Axel hands found their way to comfortable places: one behind Roxas' head, and the other one groping his cute ass. The blonde mewled as the hand on his ass squeezed tight, breaking the kiss and pushing the older male away. Axel blinked a little bit at the seperation, feeling slightly upset but knowing that this would only lead to the next step.

And as expected, before the couple moved on to the part where Axel fucked Roxas raw, the blonde pushed the red-head to the wall and dropped to his knees. Number XIII unzipped the man's cloak, spreading it open and pulling the pyromaniac's member out of his pants. The dick was thick and pulsing, a beat red with anticipation and excitement. Axel groaned as cold air hit his sensitive cock, green eyes watching as Roxas hurriedly pulled off his black gloves, placing his warm palms around the erection.

"Fuck...!," Axel hissed, impatiently waiting for his lover to move on, "Go any slower, and I'll fucking jump you right now!"

Roxas blue eyes twinkled up at him, a smirk pulling at the blonde's bruised lips. Not replying, the teen set his fingers to massaging Axel's cock, inching closer to the throbbing member. With a slow intake of breath, the young Nobody slide his open mouth over the erect shaft, tightening his lips around the muscle.

The red-head groaned, closing his eyes only for a second before opening them again. Thin fingers removed themselves from around his dick, as the blonde continued to engulf him, a hot tongue dragging down his aching shaft until Roxas had swallowed as much of him as the teen could take. Not a second after, Roxas was pulling his head up, and sliding back down again, repeating the motion.

Axel watched as the blonde's head bobbed on his cock, hands gripping at his waist and the other's tongue swiping at his head. The red-head panted, trying to remain composed, even when the wet warmth of Roxas' cheeks and the contracting muscles of the teen's throat wanted to send him yelling for heaven. That composure was quickly slipping away though as Axel got closer and closer to his climax, all the while his boyfriend never let up on the pace.

His fingers soon found themselves grasping the blonde spikes tightly, hips bucking as he practically fucked Roxas' mouth, the devious little Nobody increasing the suction around his throbbing cock. With a loud cry, followed with a grunt, Axel came, shooting seed into Number XIII's waiting mouth. Breathing hoarsely, Number VIII released Roxas, chuckling dryly as he stared at the blonde still between his thighs.

The teen swallowed the load in his mouth, tongue lapping at the red-head's flaccid member before pulling away.

Axel made a humming sound in the back of his throat, his brow furrowed in curious discovery. Of all the times that Roxas had given him a blow job, not once had the pyromaniac noticed that his blonde lover _swallowed_ his sperm, instead of spitting it out.

Roxas was up on his feet now, pressing up against the red-head, grinding and making a show of the erection the blonde had and that needed to be taken care of. Following routine, Axel grabbed the younger Nobody's ass with both hands, squeezing the globes earnestly, making the blonde mewl in pleasure.

* * *

After they had finished, both lying in Number XIII's bed, settling down for the night, Axel suddenly remembered about Roxas swallowing and his mild curiosity forced him out of the beginnings of sleep.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Mhmmm?," came the sleepy reply.

"How come you swallowed, instead of spitting?," Axel asked, hoping he wouldn't have to explain what he meant. Roxas lifted his head, glaring at the red-head wearily.

"Because," he answered. "Why does it matter?"

Number VIII shrugged. "Just curious is all. I mean, doesn't it taste bad or something?"

Roxas only sighed in annoyance, resting his head back on the red-head's chest.

"Guess, I shouldn't be asking you that, huh?," Axel said to himself. "I mean, afterall, you do like sea salt icecream, even though its fucking bitter like hell."

There was a small whine from the blonde, who shifted to get comfortable. Then, Axel could feel a smile come to the young Nobody's lips.

"Axel, you can be irritating as hell. Especially when I'm tired, and my fucking back kills me. So that you will shut up, and quit bugging me with stupid questions, I'll tell you this," Roxas grumbled, a hint of amusement in his tone. "I swallow, don't spit. Don't see why I should. No, it doesn't taste bad to me, but I don't think others will agree."

Axel remained silent as Roxas yawned, feeling his own eyelids droop. "Besides....," came a half-mumbled sentence, "...it's an acquired taste."

**C.M.D: Yay, my first Akuroku oneshot! Indeed there wasn't alot of sex, but sex wasn't really my goal here.  
In my attempt to write a little humor, I was thinking about Kingdom Hearts. Just two days ago, I completely finished _Kingdom Hearts: Re-Chain of Memories_, and there I was watching the credits and there was this little movie clip about Roxas. He was sitting on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town eating a sea salt icecream. Axel was sitting only a little distance away from him, holding a sea salt icecream too. Then Axel goes to take a lick and he spits it out, and starts to gag a little.  
I laughed. But then just yesterday I was thinking about how sea salt icecream tastes. Well in KH2, Donald says that it's salty (YUCK!) and then it goes sweet. That then got me thinking about how, supposedly, sperm is salty which is why people usually spit it out after giving their BFs blowjobs.  
So....yea...my thinking process. Hehehe....  
Anyways, review and tell me what you guys think!!**


End file.
